


Aquarius

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Sept 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Matsuoka Rin, M/M, Style Five AU, nagisa plays matchmaker, over the top descriptions of clothing, rei and makoto are there i just didn't mention them by name, sousuke has SU star eyes, sousuke is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 5<br/>Prompts: Paper (Style Five)</p><p>Ai drags Sousuke to a concert and Sousuke falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent fic. Shamelessly based Rin’s outfit off of [this card set](http://schoolido.lu/cards/?search=&collection=%E6%98%9F%E5%BA%A7%E7%B7%A8) from the Love Live! game because I am idol trash.
> 
> EDIT: The fic now has fanart!! [Here!!](http://pinkypelos.tumblr.com/post/129533127030/sourin-week-day-5-prompt-paper-style-five-based)

A piercing screech made Sousuke jump and he stared down at the teenage girl next to him, who seemed completely unaware that she had just let out some kind of demonic yell.  He looked to his other side, giving Ai a helpless, wide-eyed look.  However, his underclassman seemed completely absorbed in the atmosphere of the concert and Sousuke sighed.  If he had known it would be like this, he would’ve brought earplugs.

This evening was supposed to be spent training, until Ai had banged on the door of his dorm room at 8 am.  The smaller swimmer had babbled on about a concert and how Momo was _supposed_ to be going with him, until some family matters had come up, and now he was all alone and could Sousuke please come with him so he didn’t get trampled in the crowds?

Sousuke had always been weak to the begging of his younger teammates, so he had agreed, if only because the thought of someone as small as Ai getting trampled by teenage idol fans scared him.  So, as much as he hated the noise of the stadium, he would put up with it for Ai’s sake.

Fiddling with the VIP badge that hung around his neck, Sousuke glanced at Ai again, watching him yell in excitement along with the throngs of young women.  Who knew that Ai was such a fan of idols?  Especially an all-male group like Style Five.  Though Sousuke had to note that Ai must’ve been dedicated enough to win the VIP passes he’d gotten.  Sousuke could only hope there would be good food after the show.

Settling down into his seat, Sousuke closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep.  Maybe if he managed to sleep through the whole concert, he could get to the after party food faster.  He hoped they had tonkatsu…

* * *

With all the screaming, it had been a miracle that Sousuke had even managed to doze off for a few minutes.  He groaned a bit as the screaming escalated in volume and Ai started shaking him.

“Sousuke-senpai, it’s starting!  Look!”  Ai continued to shake Sousuke’s arm until the older swimmer got up, yawning a bit.

A warm light bathed the stage as fake fog spread across it.  A star pattern burst onto the backdrop screen before a figure suddenly appeared out of the fog.

Ai let out an excited scream, clinging to Sousuke’s arm as the man walked to the front of the stage.  “They’re gonna do their new single first!  It’s really good!  Rin-san makes a good center!”

Sousuke simply stared at Ai for a moment, not understanding what a center was or even who Rin was, before turning his gaze back to the stage.

“Are you ready??  Let me hear you!”  The man spoke, stepping into the spotlight and smiling brightly at his audience.

The lighting hit the man beautifully, making his entire costume come aglow, and Sousuke got his first good look at Rin.

The dark blue boots, fingerless gloves, and hat matched the tight vest that Rin wore and each article of clothing was dotted with white flecks that resembled a starry sky.  A simple white shirt lay under the vest, the elbow length, billowy sleeves doing nothing to hide Rin’s toned arms.  Sousuke’s eyes traveled over the star shaped buttons of the vest that matched the gold stars on the loose chain that hung through the belt loops of Rin’s white jeans.  The chain swayed with every small movement of his hips, not that Sousuke was staring at his hips or anything.  Looking back up to Rin’s face, Sousuke noticed a gold pin on his hat, decorated with the Aquarius symbol, which matched a sun-shaped brooch on Rin’s chest.  The brooch held up a waist-length cape decorated like the night sky on the outside and a galaxy on the inside.  His hair, held back in a ponytail by a gold hair tie, shone a deep red, like a brilliant sunset, while his costume showed the beauty of the night.

Too entranced by the beauty of the man on stage, Sousuke was only vaguely aware that Rin had started to sing.  He didn’t even notice when the other members of Style Five had joined Rin.  Whenever Rin would move, the lighting made his outfit come alive and practically glow.  All of his focus was on Rin alone, as though the man had his own gravitational pull not unlike the stars that decorated him. 

As the song ended, Rin started saying something before looking right at Sousuke.  Well, it felt like that but there was absolutely no way some famous idol had picked him out of a crowd.

Though when Rin grabbed his hat and threw it into the audience, telling his fans how much he loved them, Sousuke watched as it sailed through the air and almost hit him in the face.  He grabbed at it, dumbfounded before looking back up at the stage.  It was brief but he could have sworn Rin _winked_ at him.

Sousuke felt his heart start to hammer in his chest and he spent the rest of the concert in a daze, clutching the hat tightly and wishing that Rin would look his way again.  But through the rest of the set, the redhead never looked at him, though his commanding presence still kept Sousuke’s gaze solely on him.

* * *

After the show, Sousuke was swarmed by teenage girls, all begging him to give them Rin’s hat.  A few of them were even offering to buy it off of him.  He would have just continued to stand there awkwardly and frankly overwhelmed but thankfully Ai grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the backstage area.

“What are you going to do with the hat, Sousuke-senpai?”

Sousuke glanced down at Ai before looking back at the hat in his hands.  “I figure I’ll just give it back to him,” he said with a shrug as he showed the security guard his VIP badge.  Ai did the same and soon enough they found themselves backstage.

“You should keep it, senpai!  It looked like Rin wanted you to have it.”  Ai grinned at him as he continued to drag Sousuke around.

“I doubt it.  I’m just so big I got in the way.”  While the idea that Rin wanted him to have the hat was nice, he couldn’t let it get to him.  Rin was an idol and Sousuke was just a university level swimmer.  No matter how he looked at it, Rin was way out of his league.

There were a few other fans in the large room, though Style Five hadn’t shown up yet.  Sousuke carefully tucked the hat under his arm as he made a beeline for the buffet table, with Ai trailing behind him like a puppy.  His stomach grumbled as he neared it and spotted tonkatsu.  Without waiting for permission, he grabbed a plate and started loading it up with his favorite food.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say tonkatsu’s your favorite, huh?”  The question was followed by a soft laugh and Sousuke turned around, eyes widening as he came face to face with Rin.

The idol was still wearing his constellation outfit, though his hair was falling out of its ponytail and there was a light sheen on sweat on his forehead.  Despite his slightly less than perfect appearance, Rin hadn’t lost his commanding presence.

Sousuke stared at him for a moment before glancing down at his plate piled with the pork dish.  Embarrassed, he handed Ai the plate before holding the hat out to Rin.  “I, uh, I guess I should return this?”

There was a look of surprise on Rin’s face but he took the hat back gently.  “Gimme a sec, okay?”  The surprised expression turned into a grin as he ran over to the rest of his idol group.  He whispered something to a short, blond man before grabbing an offered pen and scribbling something on the inside brim of the hat.  Once he was finished, he hurried back over to Sousuke and held the hat out.  “No take backs.  I _wanted_ you to have it.”

Speechless, Sousuke simply reached out to take the hat.  His curiosity got the best of him and he flipped it over to read what Rin had written.

‘ _With love, Matsuoka Rin’_

It was such a short and simple message, yet Sousuke felt his cheeks grow warm as he read it.  He felt Ai move next to him to read it as well, before choking back a laugh.

“Senpai, we should sit down to eat,” Ai said softly, tugging on Sousuke’s arm a bit.  Reluctantly, Sousuke let himself be lead away, though he did glance back at Rin to see the idol give him a small wave.

* * *

“I think you broke him,” Haru said, his voice as monotone as ever as he loaded his plate with mackerel.  “Stop sulking.  It’s your own fault for shocking him with your obvious flirting.”

“I’m not sulking!”  Rin hissed between his teeth as he glanced over at the man he’d given his hat to.  He was finally eating the tonkatsu he’d gotten, though he kept staring at the hat he’d placed in front of him on the table.  “Maybe I should just stop trying all together.  He barely talked to me,” he whined.  His appetite vanished at the thought of being rejected again, yet he still took the plate of food Haru handed to him.

“Eat.  Go talk to him if you really want to.  Just stop trying so hard to impress people.  It’s embarrassing.”  With that, Haru grabbed Rin’s arm and dragged him over to a table near the man.

Unfortunately, before Rin could try to talk to him again, he was surrounded by some of the other VIP fans.  He put on a bright smile and easily slid back into his idol persona.  Getting caught up in the conversation, he completely missed Nagisa sneaking over to talk to the man and his friend.

* * *

As Sousuke and Ai left the concert stadium, with Ai weighed down by various autographed merchandise and Sousuke carrying the hat carefully, Sousuke finally asked what had been bothering him for a while now.

“What if it’s a fake?”  He stared down at the slip of paper in his hand, upon which Matsuoka Rin’s supposed email address was written.  Nagisa, the short, blond idol Rin had talked to before returning the hat, had come over to the table Sousuke and Ai had been sitting at.  Somehow, he’d managed to talk Sousuke into handing over his email address in exchange for Rin’s.  “It has to be fake, right?  Why would he try to get us to exchange emails, if not for a joke?”

“So you’re not going to email him, senpai?”  Ai looked a bit disappointed at the thought and he frowned as Sousuke crumpled up the paper.

“No. Besides, what could someone like him see in someone like me?”  A sad smile worked its way onto Sousuke’s face as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

* * *

“Rin-chan, I have something for you!”  Nagisa latched himself onto Rin’s arm, pressing a piece of paper into his hands. 

Their fans had just left and Rin was exhausted, so he didn’t bother putting up a fight as Nagisa pulled on his arm.  “What is this?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “An email address.  Are you going senile, Rin-chan?”

“I am _not_!  I know what it is, but why are you giving it to me?”  Honestly, sometimes Rin wished Nagisa would be just up front with his scheming.  It made dealing with things so much simpler.

“It’s _his_ email address, silly.  I saw the way you two kept stealing glances at each other,” Nagisa dropped his voice to a whisper, as though this was some kind of great conspiracy.  “I gave him yours, but I think you should make the first move.  He didn’t seem to believe it was real, even though I reassured him it wasn’t a joke!”

Rin stared at his friend for a moment before looking down at the paper again.  “Well, I don’t blame him.  I wouldn’t believe you either,” he said, giving Nagisa a small smile before ruffling his hair.  “We’ll see.  If you haven’t forgotten, we’re busy on tour right now.”  He left it at that, though he doubted he would actually email the man, whose name was apparently Sousuke Yamazaki, according to the email.  Sousuke just hadn’t seemed all that interested.

* * *

Curiosity got the best of Rin that night as he lay awake in his hotel room.  He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, frowning slightly as he typed in the email address.  What was he even supposed to say?

‘ _Hey it’s Rin.  I promise this isn’t a prank!’_

His thumb hovered over the send button for a moment before finally pressing it. He didn’t expect much from this but at least he could tell Nagisa he tried.  Moving to put his phone back on the nightstand, Rin froze when it vibrated in his hand.

_‘how do i know it’s really u?’_

Rin felt his heart jump into his throat and he got up, grabbing the pen and pad of paper from the small table in his room.  Jotting down his quick note of ‘Hi Sousuke!’, he tore the sheet off the pad and held it up to his face.  With his other arm, he held his phone out in front of him, smiling a bit as he took a selfie.  He checked to make sure the picture looked decent and that he didn’t look half-dead from exhaustion before sending the image to Sousuke.

It took several minutes, which Rin spent nervously pacing the length of his hotel room, before he finally got a response.  When his phone buzzed, he quickly opened the email, laughing a little bit at the response.

_‘i can’t believe this is real’_

Rin could feel the giddy smile spread over his face as he sat down on the edge of his bed.  Maybe he really did have a chance.

* * *

When Nagisa burst into Rin’s room the next morning, he found his friend still fast asleep with his cell phone clutched loosely in his hand.  He grinned, hoping that things had gone according to plan.


End file.
